The Random Adventures of Steve the Glaceon
by Unknown Writer of Love
Summary: I know it seems crazy to base an entire fanfic off of a stuffed animal bought at an anime convention, but it's got style. If you have any ideas of where Steve should go next, PM or review. Read and review, alert, follow, favorite, anything. Flames welcome. Planning on 10 chapters. I NEED REVIEWS! OR SOMEONE TO FOLLOW ME! OR FAVORITE! Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**I recently went to Anime Central, and I got a Glaceon Plushie. It cost $44. It was from Japan. I named it Steve. So yeah, here's a fan fic about him. If you think that's creepy, please still read on. Please review.**

* * *

I'm Steve. My full name is Stephano Sycorax Miranda Murkrow Clay, but that is too similar to a certain Mary-Sue that the author likes making fun of. So I demand that people call me Steve.

I have a total Mary-Sue trainer, who wins every battle she participates in. Her team could manifest in six shiny Lvl. 100 Arceusi.** (A/N: I don't know how to make the plural of the Alpha Pokemon.)** But she usually doesn't. I'm part of her usual team. I hope I get traded to a better trainer. I think my trainer is named Jade Newton. Most of her Main 6 hates her and wants to get out. That includes me.

Sorry for that Exposition Dump. Once I was discussing with Absol, Salamence, and Togekiss how to get away from Jade. We came up with a couple ideas.

We could turn on her, but that would leave us with no trainer.

We could make her lose a battle. That would get us traded. There is no worse trainer than her, so that would make a smart move! We would do that at the next battle she did.

Well, we got the opportunity. We made sure her life was hell before this battle. It would be her first loss in her entire Pokemon journey. We made sure we would be ineffective as possible. We moved slowly, we made less powerful attacks, we didn't listen, we lowered our guard, and all around made the battle a spectacular loss. A Curb-Stomp Battle.

"Im tradding u to a frind off myne. Hus nam us Axul Roodggars," Jade said in her mutilated English. She also speaks Japanese, but that's typical of a Mary-Sue.

"You sucked as a trainer. We all hated you," I said with a hint of anger.

"I luv u 2," she replied.

_Lost in translation_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**I recently went to Anime Central, and I got a Glaceon Plushie. It cost $44. It was from Japan. I named it Steve. So yeah, here's a fan fic about him. By the way, in the future prepare for parodies in future chapters. This chapter has been edited. REVIEW OR MY MAIN 6 WILL KILL YOU LIKE THE MARY-SUE IN THIS STORY. Well, she's not here anymore.**

* * *

"Hmm. I just remembered. I am, in fact, Unova's biggest celebrity," Axel said with a hint of wonder.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN STARDOM?" I snapped from inside the Pokeball.

"It's an amazing thing about how forgetful I am," Axel said nonchalantly.

Axel walked up to the door to his dressing room. Strangely, loud club music was emanating from behind the door. Axel shuddered, thinking about the last time someone had held a rave inside his dressing room. He had gotten laid. At 16. Ow.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a rave. He realized he left the door unlocked. Axel ran away as fast as he could.

Axel and the rest of the team walked to the path of Route 19, set up camp, had dinner, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Just kidding. Also, REVIEW! I just noticed the rhyme. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Pokemon.**

**I recently went to Anime Central, and I got a Glaceon Plushie. It cost $44. It was from Japan. I named it Steve. So yeah, here's a fan fic about him. REVIEW OR MY MAIN 6 WILL KILL YOU. Sorry for being increasingly laconic in the last three chapters. It may need a bit of ideas. If you have any ideas, PM me.**

* * *

Steve was standing on a lily pad. Why? Because Axel had randomly decided to go into the Humilau City gym just to try and talk with Marlon. After a few minutes of standing on the lily pad for no apparent reason like an idiot. Axel walked up to Marlon, who said something inspirational in that stupid dialect he has, and he ran and swam away.

"WHY DOES HE DO THAT!"Axel screamed while standing on the lilypad and earning stares and the bird from the gym trainers.

"I don't know. Why did you scream bloody murder and wake up everyone in the entire Unova region?" I asked.

"Sorry. Oh, I have to say hello to someone. Hi, Joelle!" Axel waved.

"Hello, what are you up to?" Joelle responded cheerfully.

"I got a new team. It's actually a team from a total jerk Mary-Sue trainer who treated them badly," Axel informed her.

"Oh, poor baby," Joelle said to me in a baby-voice. She petted and hugged me.

"I know. I used to be friends with her, but after I got this team, she and I fell out," Axel recalled. He kicked a rock at a Rich Boy who he knew as a jerk, who fainted.

* * *

Steve stood over the fainted Ducklett. Actually. it wasn't fainted, it was seriously injured by a flying Roughneck. It was not a Roughneck that is part of a gang called the Flying Roughnecks. No, the Roughneck actually flew on his Mandibuzz and crashed into a random Ducklett flying over Driftveil Drawbridge.

"Do you think it's our fault?" Absol asked Axel.

"Nope, it's not our fault," Axel responded.

* * *

**Yeah, so review or alert or follow. Flames are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Pokemon.**

**I recently went to Anime Central, and I got a Glaceon Plushie. It cost $44. It was from Japan. I named it Steve. So yeah, here's a fan fic about him. JADA'S BACK FOR THIS CHAPTER. SHE FAILS TO BEAT AXEL. SHE'S SUCKED AT BATTLING EVER SINCE SHE GAVE HER TEAM AWAY. Excuse the random capitals.**

* * *

"Is it true that the trainer code includes battling with any trainer that meets your eye?" I asked Axel.

"Yes. Yes it is," he responded.

I scanned the area around Route 12 because I sniffed a very familiar perfume. Someone who mistreated me and always focused on her beauty.

Jada caught Axel's eye and approached him.

"U mad mi suk at batling u assole!" Jada yelled at Axel,"I chalenge u too a pookayman bottle!11!"

"Okay," responded Axel.

Axel withdrew a Pokeball and threw it. It spun beautifully and landed on the ground. A flash, and Absol came out and growled at Jada.

Jada then threw her Pokeball and it spun with a jerky motion. _I usd too win evryting. Wtf hapuned to my sukses?__  
_

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Yeah, so review or alert or follow or favorite. Flames are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Pokemon.**

**I recently went to Anime Central, and I got a Glaceon Plushie. It cost $44. It was from Japan. I named it Steve. So yeah, here's a fan fic about him. JADA'S BACK FOR THIS CHAPTER. SHE FAILS TO BEAT AXEL. SHE'S SUCKED AT BATTLING EVER SINCE SHE GAVE HER TEAM AWAY. Excuse the random capitals.**

* * *

Out of the ball that Jade just threw came an Unown.

I started laughing, knowing that Axel would slaughter Jade's team.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" Axel shouted.

Absol ran with the speed of a cheetah at the pathetic letter and jumped in front of the sun.

Absol's claws glowed with the black glowing light of the darkest hearts of the underground souls of hell. He slashed his claws at Unown. An explosion happened, and the Unown fell to the ground, where the slap of it was heard in the aliens underground.

"GRRGH!" shouted a frustrated Jade, "gp, pigdnee!"

"Steve, use Ice Beam," Axel commanded me.

I gathered up my strength and shot a beam of icy cold energy at the Pidgey, who fainted and fell to the ground with a thud. By the way, when we checked it out later, turns out she hadn't trained it.

_2 and a half minutes later..._

"Hey, team. Do you think it was worth it beating Jade up and stealing her money?" asked Axel to me and the other five.

After a few moments, I said, "Yes, yes it was."

Jade was carried on a stretcher to the hospital, unconscious.

* * *

**Ha! Wasn't that funny? Anyways, review.**


End file.
